


To Something Bright and Bold

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're doing something great, something <i>wonderful</i>," he hummed, "repopulating Cybertron, and rebuilding our society. A new world, with a new generation of future leaders. Ones we can guide--to make <i>better</i> than those who failed in our time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Something Bright and Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Clear PWP. Fic for Anonymous. I hope you like! How this pair came to be is up to your imaginations, so draw your own conclusions. Yes, it is consensual.

"I can't-- _ah!_ \--believe I let you t-talk me into this..."

Shockwave chortled over the trembling Minibot's head. Cliffjumper was tucked in his lap, legs spread with one of Shockwave's large hands between his thighs. "Is it not obvious?" he said, in that smooth, wine-thick voice of his. "I believe one reason was due in part to my voice." Shockwave thrust his talon back inside Cliffjumper's open, wide channel, oozing long streaks of lubricant.

Cliffjumper's overheated frame was rattling; Shockwave had been probing him with those massive talons for nearly ten minutes now, splitting him far apart, going deeper and deeper, well past limitations. He groaned, clutching onto the arm wrapped around his chest, pinning him in place.

"S-Stop!" Cliffjumper growled, embarrassed.

Shockwave's antennae twitched. "As you wish," he said, and withdrew a finger.

Cliffjumper gasped, optics flashing. "N-No! Don't stop that!" He tugged on the talon, guiding it back to his channel.

"But why--"

"J-Just forget it! Keep going!"

Shockwave tilted his head curiously. "Such a strange, over-emotional, impatient little protoform," he teased. Cliffjumper yelped before he could respond, the talon hitting a ceiling node; hard enough for him to squirt out a line of lubricant. There was a large puddle forming on the ground, and if Shockwave didn't stop soon enough, this would no longer end as foreplay.

"Patience," Shockwave tsked. Cliffjumper gnashed his teeth, wiggling. "I have to make sure you'll provide enough adequate space for the gestation pods. We would not want to hurt a single one, or worse." He slowly withdrew his finger, lazily eyeing the thin ribbon-like thread of lubricant hanging from the edge of his claw, optic half-lidded. "Mm. I say you're close enough."

"F-Fine," Cluffjumper vented, optics violet, "l-let's just get to it already!"

"Relax," Shockwave hummed, running two more talons down Cliffjumper's back. The Minibot gulped loudly. "You don't want to strain or clinch any actuators, you know..."

Cliffjumper invented. He forced his system to settle. One last engine rumble and whir and finally, he was quiet, shivering minutely.

"Ready?"

"Of course," Cliffjumper growled, "I've been--"

Cliffjumper gasped, suddenly knocked out of Shockwave's lap and pinned to the ground on his back. Shockwave crawled between his spread legs, holding them open with hands on his tiny knees. Cliffjumper looked his partner over, and felt a sudden rush of excitement--and a little fear--run down his backstrut. He invented shakily.

"Now, as I said, there will be five pods total," Shockwave explained. "They should fit you nicely, though there may be some cramping and metal buckling to accommodate your new residents. Pain will be minimal and will decrease by day two. In two weeks, the pods will double in size, and that is when the gestation period ends."

Cliffjumper scratched at his cheek. "Then I... lay them...?"

Shockwave nodded. He reached out a hand, taking Cliffjumper's chin in his talons. "You're doing something great, something _wonderful_ ," he hummed, "repopulating Cybertron, and rebuilding our society. A new world, with a new generation of future leaders. Ones we can guide--to make _better_ than those who failed in our time."

Though Cliffjumper wasn't entirely into the... birthing process, he liked the idea he was contributing to his planet, to society. He grinned wickedly, very proud of himself. But then his smile fell when Shockwave's unit pressurized--it looked larger, wider than usual. Less like your typical unit, and more of an... ovipositor.

Well. Would make sense.

"Lay back," Shockwave said, spreading his claws over Cliffjumper's chest. "And just... relax." He lined himself up to Cliffjumper's wet opening, and with a few adjustments, started pushing inside. Cliffjumper howled, but the pressure on his chest increased; he was forced to relax again, the insides of his channel shivering as they strained around the ovipositor's girth. Shockwave was going in deep, too; when he finally did stop, Cliffjumper looked down, weak and a bit dizzy-eyed; he saw only a few inches at the hilt. The rest of the ovipositor was stuffed inside him.

Cliffjumper's legs trembled. He could start to feel the very ovipositor push into his abdominal chamber, just below his tanks. The perfect place to house the pods.

"We start with a few simple thrusts, to get the pods moving," Shockwave explained, using his cold, logical voice.

Cliffjumper huffed. He didn't like that voice. So detached, and one shouldn't be detached during something like--like _this_. But when Shockwave started thrusting--carefully, at a slow pace--Cliffjumper was suddenly overwhelmed with a burst of sensations; good, bad, pleasurable, painful. Shockwave held his hips as he rocked, sliding halfway out then going entirely back in. Sometimes he paused, sometimes he slammed in hard, and that usually got Cliffjumper crying and arching off the floor in surprise.

Cliffjumper whimpered, rocking along with Shockwave. Rolling his hips, taking in more of the large ovipositor. The edge felt ticklish, stroking the inside of his open abdominal chambers. Weird, at first, but Cliffjumper was... starting to like it. Though he kept his face screwed up for the most part; too embarrassed to show he was getting off to something so deviant.

Shockwave dragged his talons down Cliffjumper's hips and legs, lifting them at the same time. He bent forward, so Cliffjumper's stretched legs could comfortably lay propped up against his shoulders. He held them in place at the thighs, just below the knees; also forcing them to remain open. Shockwave looked in between his pumping ovipositor to Cliffjumper's colorful face--mouth gaped, venting, optics lidded.

Shockwave chuckled to himself. He could feel the eggs loosen from their sac, make their way to the internal entrance of the ovipoistor. Shockwave shivered; the first pod pushed free, moving slowly through the ovipoistor. It stopped once, and Cliffjumper yelped; the egg struggled against his still too narrow channel. But Shockwave kept thrusting until the actuators relaxed, and the egg now moved sluggishly inside Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper couldn't describe the way it felt. It was... horrifying, and yet very interesting. It tickled sometimes, and sometimes when the eggs rolled against nodes, they shot little jolts of pleasure through his overworked system. He couldn't feel the egg when it finally settled in his abdominal chamber, though there was a noticeable increase of weight. Like he'd just swallowed a large stone or something.

Shockwave was usually quiet during interface, but his grunting and growling... Cliffjumper knew he was struggling to pass these eggs, in as equal a cocktail mix of pain and pleasure as the Minibot. More lubricant gathered around the ovipositor inside, seeping through little nooks and cracks of his filled channel.

Two eggs tunneled through Shockwave's ovipositor next. "Keep calm," Shockwave ordered, clenching Cliffjumper's shoulder. He knew what was going to happen. Because these eggs were also stubborn, and took some time beating and thrashing against the channel entrance. Cliffjumper choked on a sob, would have snapped his thighs shut and crushed the damn things if Shockwave hadn't stopped him.

The two eggs moved equally slow through his channel and into the abdominal chamber. At three eggs, he was full, but not showing. However, there were two more--two more that would need to squeeze in, and make a little extra room. Cliffjumper invented, looked Shockwave right in his crimson red optic.

Cliffjumper wailed, suddenly half in the air, dangling by his legs. Shockwave, on his knees, was angling downward. It made the passage of the pods easier, he supposed. But when the fourth came, it almost needed hand-guiding to be pushed through the ovipoistor and dumped into Cliffjumper. When it reached the chamber, it was forced up against the top of his abdomen, the stomach plating buckling and forming a small bulge.

Cliffjumper winced. But despite all this-- "I--I'm gonna over-overload..." he croaked.

"One last pod," Shockwave said. He dug his talons into Cliffjumper's legs. Cliffjumper yelped, rising off the ground; when he settled, he almost hadn't noticed the fifth and final egg enter his body. Not until metal started bulging at his sides. He looked a few pounds bigger now, definitely rounder, but nothing too suspicious.

Cliffjumper was going to say something, but then Shockwave clutched his knees and started pounding ruthlessly, viciously inside Cliffjumper's hyper-sensitive channel. Cliffjumper threw his head back with a wail, coolant flying from his mouth and wide optics. That ovipositor was hitting the deepest nestling of nodes, and it only took one last hard thrust, all the way out, and all the way back in--

Cliffjumper climaxed with a loud whimper, optics rolling back in his cranial chamber. His tongue lolled slightly out the side of his mouth, still slick with drool. Even when the overload finished, his heated body twitched and rattled.

Shockwave, however, had a little extra stamina to spare. "Does it hurt?" he asked as he rode inside the smaller body.

Cliffjumper gasped. He weakly shook his head. He reached down, finding his anterior node. Might as well work out another small overload. Cliffjumper pinched it and hissed; he let it go, relaxed a second, then started tugging on it, rubbing it down to the ribbed ovipositor still pumping inside of him. "Y-Yes," he grumbled, flicking his node, "yesyes-- _argh, yes_!"

Shockwave poured over top of Cliffjumper, forcing him to roll up with him. His legs hugged his waist, ankles locking. Shockwave kept eye contact with his partner, but Cliffjumper had his eyes screwed shut. Cries dribbled from his mouth, and Shockwave couldn't help but tilt his head and ever so softly brush the edge of an antenna against his lips. Sensors consumed the energon, and he shivered at the exotic, tangy flavor.

"H-Harder," Cliffjumper snarled, "h-harder!"

Shockwave chuckled and nodded. He increased his speed, and now Cliffjumper was rolling off the ground, near-screaming. His last bit of energy was ripped out of him in a semi-satisfying, quick overload.

Shockwave just kept laughing, but he could feel his own overload approaching. He focused, then, sitting back. He kept his hands on Cliffjumper's legs around his waist, and stared at the Minibot's bulging abdominal chamber.

His EM field radiated with pride.

Cliffjumper grit and ground his teeth. Sometimes he felt a sudden ache or movement in his belly, from the pods adjusting and getting comfortable.

Shockwave overloaded a second later, opting to fill more of Cliffjumper's crowded chamber. Cliffjumper squealed and wriggled, watching more metal expand to make room. But with his ovipoistor depressurizing, Shockwave slid out; his engine hummed with approval and victory. Once Cliffjumper's channel was empty, the rest of the pent-up lubricant and transfluid spilled free in tremors, joining the earlier puddle.

Shockwave sat back, inventing. He opened a spare compartment on his hip, removing a few rags. He watched Cliffjumper tremble and vent on the ground, in a pool of his own fluids. Shockwave cleaned himself slowly, gingerly, but remained quiet. Tucked his ovipositor away. Looked pristine, as if nothing had just happened.

Shockwave couldn't say the same for the Minibot. Nonetheless, he slid his big arms beneath Cliffjumper (so small), and carried him to the nearby berth. He laid him out, carefully, and wiped away just enough of the transfluid and lubricant. Still messy, however.

After tossing out the rags, Shockwave fetched his medical scanner. He sat down beside Cliffjumper, activating the device; he used it to scan the content of Cliffjumper's abdomen.

Cliffjumper blinked groggily. "How... how is... how are they?" he croaked.

Shockwave waited until he was finished with the scan. He slipped it shut; his optic squinted, slightly. The closest he'd get to smiling. "In prime condition," he reassured.

Cliffjumper sighed. "I look..." He knitted his browplates, hands hovering nervously over his round, bumpy stomach. "... Weird."

"The future of Cybertron grows inside you," Shockwave said, delicately placing a hand over a bulge. "You should feel honored."

Cliffjumper did, but was, again, too embarrassed to show it. "Y-Yeah..." He scowled at his abdomen. "I better not give birth to any criminals!"

Shockwave's optic flashed. "Oh," he said suavely, "that will not be a problem, I assure you."

Shockwave got to see his feet, crossing the room. He took a cube from the fridge, peeling back a corner. Cliffjumper propped himself up on an elbow until Shockwave could help him sit against the wall, stretch out his legs. He took the cube, struggling not to swallow it all in one go. Shockwave watched him silently; only once reaching over to catch a droplet of energon and stare at the bead as it rolled down his talon.

Cliffjumper sucked down the whole cube. He pulled back with a hard exvent. "Needed that," he snickered, sloppily wiping off his mouth.

Shockwave took the cube and sat it on the floor. "Now all you need to do is rest," he insisted. He sat right beside Cliffjumper, stroking his belly.

Cliffjumper groaned bitterly. Relaxing meant doing nothing. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
